


The Bird, the Boy, and the Maiden Fair.

by Bingothefarmersdog



Series: Broken Edges Are An Unsolved Puzzle [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Campaign 01 (Critical Role), Convenient use of Alter Self, Cunnilingus, Dom Gilmore, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Soft Dom Keyleth, Sub Vax, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingothefarmersdog/pseuds/Bingothefarmersdog
Summary: You aren’t supposed to want more than one.And it hurts like a bitch, but he can't have Keyleth with Gilmore, and he can’t have Gilmore with Keyleth. So it’s better to just choose right? Get it over with, deal with the shit, and pick one.But lately they’ve been a bit more...adventurous...and it turns out things aren’t as clear cut as he thought.





	The Bird, the Boy, and the Maiden Fair.

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual successor to The New and Improved. In Which Gilmore is less hardcore Gay, Keyleth is more Assertive, and Vax is Thirsty af.
> 
> (Or maybe it's me that's Thirsty af, considering everything I write is about Vax...This obsession might be a bit of a problem.)

Sometimes Vax had to wonder…how the fuck could he possibly deserve any of this?

It still felt almost like a dream, just another fiction. Another shade of desire revealed by the darkness, that was snatched away before he could achieve the full vision. As if the weight of Gilmore’s arms around him would melt into the satin touch of bedsheets, and Keyleth’s form by the door would turn into the shapely curves of her sleeping form with her face upon the pillow, lost with the sleep that fled from him.

But it wasn’t sleep this time, and the vision didn’t fade. Keyleth turned away as she left him, it was only to securely lock the door, providing another shield, another insurance. And even though Vax knew this wasn’t wrong, the extra measure reassured him anyway.

Then Gilmore’s arms around his body tightened, and Vax forgot his worry in the feeling. Sinking into the sensation, Vax couldn’t deny his desire, couldn’t hide from the strength of Gilmore’s grip, the unmistakable masculinity of his touch. It was overwhelming, all consuming, unchangeable. This was a man, and ever fibre of Vax wanted him.

“I don’t wish to intrude my bird…”

Vax hardly understood the words, through the arousal of listening to his voice, and had to fight hard to get his clarity back. Gilmore was looking in the same direction he had been, tracing over Keyleth’s body as she locked the door. Gilmore’s gaze was dispassionate, admiring but detached. As if he examined a statue, that he could acknowledge was beautiful, but held no living breathing allure to him. For himself, Vax couldn’t find the same reaction, as he turned his eyes in the same direction of Gilmore’s.

His eyes traced over her form as she moved, and he had to wonder how he deserved her. She was so fucking beautiful, the shape of her body hardly obscured under the thin wafting fabric of the dress she’d chosen to wear, and she looked like the divine. Like she was a goddess, given human shape, and human spirit, the brilliance of her true form shinning through the thinning veil.

Struggling against Gilmore’s grip around his waist, Vax pivoted in order to take in Gilmore’s face. How long had he been aching for this man? Looking at all the magnificence of darkened skin, it felt like a lifetime. Vax had no answer to the silent question Gilmore was offering, had no words left before him, nothing he could picture or articulate but naked desire.

It felt like interacting with open flames, when Vax mustered the strength to bend Gilmore to him, and interlock their lips. As if Gilmore were hiding a furnace under his skin. And where it glowed through his eyes, through his mouth, and his hands, and his tongue, Vax was melting. The heat of his own breath pulled from him, as if Gilmore had demanded and claimed it all.

The heat pulled a whimper from somewhere deep in his chest, the stab of his desire burning in his chest and aching between his legs. Gilmore laughed, the sound almost a growl, and pressed one knee up between Vax’s legs to prod him. And Vax couldn’t hide his aching need, groaning against Gilmore’s mouth, as he pressed after the craved for friction. Laughing at him again, so that their mouths broke apart, Gilmore’s hands slid down to cup Vax’s hips, and guide him as he rutted.

Keyleth’s hands settled on his back, their gentle indeterminate patterns over the lean muscles demanding his attention, as she leaned in to tug gently on his ear with her teeth. It burned to pull away, withdrawing from the heated exchange with Gilmore, but Vax managed it. Turning to give Keyleth his attention, and softening before her fingers. Gilmore was just as quick to pull away, his hands softening as soon as Vax moved back, as the warmth of his hands drifted away from Vax’s skin.

“Kiki…” It was almost a whimper, but he got no further than that, before Keyleth had silenced him with her hands on either side of his face.

When he was forced to look at her, her eyes were glowing, lit from within by her own loving passion. Her hands on either side of his face were so soft, yet firm, as you might hold a delicate creature when it was frightened. She was grounding, and solid, so open and trusting that he couldn’t help but believe in her where he couldn’t believe in himself. The look in her eyes was pure understanding, without a hint of judgement, or the chill of a grudge, and it revived him.

Their kiss did not spark the same heated passion, when Keyleth drew him forward and gave him her mouth, making it easy by leading him. Less openly sexual than the feeling that Gilmore could inspire; but where yielding to Gilmore was admitting desire, yielding to Keyleth was accepting her tenderness. A thing that made him ache, in his heart and his brain, with how keenly he didn’t deserve her.

“I’ll love you always.” Keyleth whispered it against his mouth, so softly Vax wondered if Gilmore could even hear, and he could easily imagine what it cost her to be so forthright. His Keyleth: who treated love like something sacred you couldn’t name, something precious that words would break. “I’ll love you always, and I can love whatever you love.”

She was giving him permission, had given it many times already in fact, before this day, this moment when it all came to a head. The validation that, whatever this was, wherever it went, Vax had the license to take what he wanted. And what he wanted was to love them both. But it still felt half unreal, half like an unachievable dream, out of his reach and beyond his grasp.

He didn’t have time to decide whether he would take her at her word, or not, only time enough to understand her words and ache with gratitude at them. For Keyleth had already moved ahead, leading him again, into the chasm he couldn’t leap himself. She shoved him gently backwards, colliding firm and unexpected with the molten heat of Gilmore’s body. Her hands found his chest, and he thought she was going to push them both, before he realized she was undoing a clasp on his armor. One of many that finally came free, before she moved to another.

“Help me.” She commanded, and Vax reached up to undo his armor, but she batted his hands away. Then the heat of Gilmore’s hands slid over his body, and he realized what she had meant.

Between the two of them he was trapped, pinned down helpless in a heated dance he couldn’t keep up with. Leaving Gilmore to keep shedding Vax’s armor piece by piece, Keyleth stepped back for a moment and pealed off her feathery dress in one movement. All exposed skin and perfect curves, she returned to let Vax worship as she helped undress him. Every piece of armor they removed left him more naked and vulnerable, softening by degrees, as he yielded to them both. The tenderness of them both was making him perfectly useless, and he knew it, limply clinging to them when they finally pulled his shirt off, and without the shield of armor it was only too easy to see how aroused he was.

Keyleth’s hands dropped down to unlace Vax’s breeches, and Vax couldn’t help but roll his hips up with her hands so close. With that low predator laugh again Gilmore idly toyed with Vax’s nipples, pinching and rolling each one as it turned hard and tender. The touch made Vax stumble as he nearly lost his footing, and he groaned, supporting all his weight against Gilmore’s solidity.

Affectionately Gilmore kissed his neck and Vax, taking advantage of their position, ground his lower body back against Gilmore’s pelvis. He could feel the unmistakable heat of Gilmore’s erection, and Keyleth chose that moment to pause and stroke Vax’s own erection through his clothes. Vax nearly came just from that. The heat of Gilmore’s cock pressing against him, and the stimulus of Keyleth’s hand combining into a sudden stab of pleasure.

A final burst of effort allowed Keyleth to slide Vax’s pants away, letting them fall around his ankles, as she exposed him. Gripping his arms, she suddenly pulled him out of Gilmore’s arms completely, forcing him to cling to her as he stumbled. For a moment it felt achingly cold, and he shuddered, but Keyleth silently pulled him into her, letting him shelter in her body heat and the side of her neck.

“Go sit on the bed for a minute,” Keyleth said to Gilmore over Vax’s shoulder.

There was a moment’s tense silence as she was obeyed, and Vax fought to steady his breathing in the scarlet cloud of Keyleth’s hair. Once Gilmore had obeyed her and sat on the edge of the bed, Keyleth worked one hand into Vax’s hair, the other stroking gently over his cock. Her touch a silent promise of what was coming, that made her hand far more stimulating than the movement was.

“Are you ready?” Keyleth asked, her hand in his hair firm and grounding, as she gently teased his cock.

Vax’s only response was to moan, unable to restrain his arousal, leaking pre-cum against her fingers. Keyleth laughed at his response, her voice warm and fond, and Vax heard Gilmore shift on the bed behind them before going still. The change hit him between his legs a moment later, rolling through his crotch as he sobbed, then it was past and he could feel the familiar heated slickness between his legs. Pausing for a moment to explore her own work, Keyleth idly slid her fingers between his legs, her voice humming thoughtfully in his ear.

“Now my boy…” Keyleth said, shaking herself off. “Come here.”

Pushing him firmly backwards, Vax could feel her gently steering him to a settled target. Until finally she stilled, bringing him to a stop, and caressing her hands down his arms as a final reassurance (if he’d needed any). Because he knew where he was now, and he knew how it looked, with Gilmore sitting right behind him.

“Don’t be shy,” Keyleth chided, blushing red as she spoke, and her hands were shaking as she prompted him to turn. “Gilmore wants to see you.”

Vax did as she wished, and turned, hesitantly and fixing his eyes on the carpet. Looking down as he was, all he could think about was the lush purple silk of Gilmore’s robe where it could be seen at the edge of his vision. The golden embroidery design along the edge of it, the easy drape of the fabric, and what he instinctively recognized as the jut of a cock half obscured underneath. Behind him, Keyleth drew his hands behind his back and held them pinned, as she pushed him to take another step forward into Gilmore’s space.

Slowly, as if afraid of intruding once again, into something not meant for him, Gilmore’s hand drifted toward him. And even though Vax steeled himself, it still sent a shock through his frame, to feel the velvet heat of Gilmore’s palm make contact with his skin. Gilmore pressed his hand into Vax’s stomach, making his whole abdomen pulse with a sparkle of eroticism, dragged his grip down over the bony edge of Vax’s hips, then back up, finally coming back to hover over the absence of flesh between Vax’s legs. And Vax bit hard on his lower lip, feeling fresh slickness between his thighs at the proximity.

“Touch him…” Keyleth whispered, and Vax could hear the heaviness of her own arousal in her voice, the way her hands gripped tighter into his wrists and she pushed him forward.

Gilmore obeyed, the heat of two fingers parting the lips of Vax’s cunt as he began to explore. It made Vax shudder, so overwhelmed, yet completely ready, tilting his head back to enjoy it. As Gilmore’s fingers slid easily against his flesh, learning the shape, tracing the softness of it. He could hear Keyleth’s breathing in his ear, heavy and shaking, turned on as she watched Gilmore touch him.

The sound of her arousal made Vax burn, the tender inner flesh of his core aching to be pleasured. He tried experimentally to free his arm from Keyleth’s hold and succeeded, her grip turned weak and yielding, so that it was easy to escape her. Reaching down, Vax arrested Gilmore’s fingers. Gilmore easily gave in to his guidance, and Vax took control, flushing red at his own greed, as he pressed Gilmore’s fingers into the open center of his cunt.

Then his guidance faltered, caught off guard with the force of the sensation, feeling weak and overwhelmed. It was so different from the elfin caress of Keyleth’s fingers, sharper, more intrusive. The stretch, and heat of Gilmore’s fingers was inescapable, the press of his touch so much thicker and deeper. Left on his own, Gilmore took a sudden surge of control, crooking his fingers inside Vax’s cunt. Vax flinched and moaned, feeling his legs go weak, sobbing out a strangled “fuck…”

In two more strokes Vax was gasping, already lost in the sensations of his body, teetering on the point of no return. Then Keyleth suddenly re-asserted herself, wrapping her arms around him and hauling him out of Gilmore’s reach. It made Vax’s body scream, deprived of the stimulus, aching for an orgasm he couldn’t complete.

“Keyleth, fucking—“

“Shut up,” Keyleth gasped, voice still weak and thready with her own lust. “Gilmore, get further back and make some room.”

She shoved Vax onto the bed, climbing on behind him, and Vax needed no urging to follow after Gilmore. “Don’t touch him.” she briefly quipped at Gilmore, when she finally let Vax settle, and slid off one side of the bed.

Left on his own, Vax’s brain was burning, desperate for any kind of physical contact. Crawling closer to Gilmore, Vax pressed in for a kiss. He was floating in a haze, and blindly pulled at Gilmore’s robe, reaching down to rub his cock with one hand through the barrier of fabric.

He felt Gilmore react, jumping at the unexpected stimulus, but the man only laughed, saying “You really are in a mood aren’t you…” And his hand ruffled Vax’s hair.

“Play with me,” Vax coaxed tugging on Gilmore’s lower lip with his teeth.

“I was told I couldn’t, my bird.” Gilmore teasingly rebuffed.

“Please…” Vax whined, and he rolled his hips against the bed in a search for friction that made him whimper with frustration. “I wanna feel good.”

“Oh come here you,” Keyleth said, and her weight rejoined them on the bed. “You really are incorrigible.”

Finally, it was the stimulus he wanted, as Keyleth unceremoniously dragged him backwards and forced him to bend. Vax groaned openly, as she bent him over, spreading his legs to give her better access. And Keyleth’s fingers, soft, and slick with oil she’d retrieved from her dresser, rolled against his entrance, sending a pulse of heat through the wet flesh of his cunt.

Relishing the determined massage of Keyleth’s fingers, Vax hummed, and nuzzled at Gilmore’s cock through his clothes. He could smell Gilmore’s scent, and the heat of him filled Vax’s brain making his mouth itch. Vax pressed an open mouthed kiss against the jut of Gilmore’s cock, and tried fuzzily to pull away Gilmore’s clothing so he could have better access, but couldn’t command his ordinary dexterity. He mumbled discontentedly, but Gilmore’s hand caressed his hair again, quieting him a little as Gilmore shifted and pulled down his soft silken trousers.

Then Vax needed no further urging, and sank down until the unbridled heat of Gilmore’s cock was rooted in his throat. Savoring the warmth, the smell, the weight of it. Being used, being held down and violated, opened by Keyleth’s fingers and smothered by Gilmore’s cock, all more than enough to make him shamefully turned on. His wet, aching, neglected cunt throbbing with arousal, as he sucked contentedly.

Gilmore silently stroked the back of his head, like a dog to be praised, and Vax couldn’t muster enough coordination to do more than sit and be an obedient cock warmer while Keyleth continued to work. The slenderness of her fingers, as Keyleth carefully played with his ass, wasn’t nearly the stretch he wanted. The aching burn, the throbbing dominance that took him apart. But he was undeniably needy, and Keyleth was doing her best to foster it, driving him out of his mind with her methodic pace. She was hardly stretching him, and seemed more intent on the simple act of moving her fingers in his ass, sending a wave tingles up through his spine with every shift. Enough to get him aroused, trembling and loose to her fingers, but not nearly enough to make him come, or even feel much pleasure beyond a clouded haze of sensation.

But she was working deeper, and the slow build up made him all the more sensitive, intensely aware of every subtle change. Vax was unabashedly drooling around Gilmore’s cock, unable to hide or even care about how good Keyleth was making him feel, limp and nerveless between them. With a careless twist Keyleth brushed her fingertips up against his prostate, suddenly assaulting him with a stab of the sensation she’d been so determinedly avoiding until that moment, and it made heat flare between Vax’s legs as sucked down harder on Gilmore. A moment later she was back, pleasuring him again, no more than a gentle touch, but it was enough to make his legs shake.

She was relentlessly pleasuring him now, taking advantage of every chance to touch him where he was sensitive, as she continued to press him open. Not a word spoken about the change, but all of them instinctively aware of it, as Keyleth took sudden dominant control of his pleasure. Vax was shaking, and he knew he couldn’t resist her, after being forced to wait for so long. His cunt was spasming every time she prodded him with her fingers, and he could feel wet slickness down his legs with how shamefully wet he was.

Keyleth was openly assaulting him, driving him relentlessly toward the edge, as she fingered his G-spot, and for a moment he trembled on the edge of going over. Then Keyleth reached up between his legs to roll one fingertip against his clit, pleasuring him where he was slick and swollen, and Vax whimpered around Gilmore’s cock as he came.

The force of it wracked his body, pleasure scorching between his legs as his cunt contracted around nothing. Gilmore’s hand cupped the back of his head, and he smothered around Gilmore’s erection in his mouth. The orgasm shook through him, leaving him limp and throbbing when it was over. Turned into a boneless mess by the unrelenting attention of Keyleth’s fingers.

But as the aftershocks faded Keyleth just kept going, torturing where he was almost painfully sensitive. Overwhelmed and shaking, Vax sobbed with pleasure as Keyleth held him down, and Gilmore’s hand stroked through his hair, again holding him together. It was humiliating, but Vax couldn’t get enough of it.

His cunt was aching, the itch burning deep inside, so that he could feel the molten crawl of heat all the way up into his gut. Every touch of her fingers made him spasm, her fingers coaxing him soft and open. He moaned around Gilmore’s cock, yielding himself up to the feeling, as he smothered himself with the cock in his mouth. Rolling his tongue against the base of Gilmore’s cock, and getting himself off with the arousal of sucking Gilmore off while Keyleth fingered him.

When Keyleth pulled away it was too soon, Vax’s whole body protesting, caught in the craving for another orgasm. He full body shuddered, and whimpered around Gilmore in his mouth. Making no effort to hide how needy he was, as he rolled his hips around nothing, demanding attention with his body and whining.

“Stop being bitchy,” Keyleth scolded, voice fond in spite of herself. “I can’t fuck you properly until I’ve got a real dick, silly.”

There was a moment’s tense waiting, and Vax longed to play with his clit. The only sound was Keyleth’s voice, as she muttered under her breath, and sat up on her knees. Then she sighed contentedly, apparently pleased with herself, and Gilmore gave a little shuddering breath of surprise.

“Like it?” Keyleth said teasingly, noticing Gilmore’s reaction.

“Quite impressive, you’re full of surprises.”

“Thanks!” Keyleth chirped completely unabashed, as if Gilmore had just complemented her favorite houseplant, instead of the majesty of her newly made dick.

Then Keyleth shifted forward on her knees, and Vax’s cunt throbbed with arousal, as she rubbed the heat of her erection against him. The head of her cock so teasingly close, while she rutted against the slick burning flesh of his entrance where her fingers had left him hungry. Vax flinched slightly, and flushed red in spite of himself, whimpering with need around Gilmore’s cock again.

God he wanted this.

“Are you really going to make him take that…” Gilmore inquired with a careless shade of amusement in his tone, as if he didn’t really care about the answer, and his hand stroked through Vax’s hair again.

“Why? You don’t think I should…” The head of Keyleth’s cock settled against Vax’s entrance, lingering hot and hard on the verge of taking him, as Keyleth paused for an instant searching for an answer. Vax’s body itched, longing to interrupt them both and sink backwards onto that burning heat until he was opened to the core; to root that cock inside him and fuck himself on it, until he came from it.

“He’s such a puny little slut, you could accidentally break him, my dear.” Gilmore said conversationally.

Vax unabashedly moaned, arousal throbbing deep within his cunt at their words, and he rocked further down onto Gilmore’s cock in his mouth, sucking fondly. His flesh was aching, the sensitivities of his ass stimulated then ignored, while the inner walls of his cunt had long since grown desperate. As if she sensed his craving, Keyleth pressed one hand into the bottom of his spine, massaging his skin to steady him.

“He’ll take it,” Keyleth growled reassuringly, voice heavy with her own desire. “You’ll see.”

Then her hands settled on his hips to guide him, making Vax stiffen with anticipation, before she filled his needy ass. It was hot, and overwhelming, making Vax burn with the stretch and moan as the weight of it dragged against where he was sensitive. Describing her member as generous would hardly have done it justice, not as large as Grog’s when he and Vax casually fucked, but more than enough to make Vax feel it. The heat that sank all the way into his gut, leaving him trembling and speechless with the feeling of being so full. He could feel the pulse of Keyleth’s heartbeat, where her cock was buried within him, making his flesh burn with the same feeling.

“There we are…” Keyleth growled, settling with a contented sigh, and she smoothed her hands over his skin, gripping into his hips as she straightened. “Almost done.”

With brutal suddenness she thrust into him, the girth of her cock rubbed hard against him deep inside, and Vax choked on a sob as his cunt spasmed. He couldn’t keep Gilmore in his mouth anymore, and limply slid off, gasping breathlessly in Gilmore’s lap. The man made no objections, only stroking Vax’s hair, and Vax glowed with gratitude for the moment he had enough clarity to think of it.

Keyleth hissed under her breath, rolling inside him, and Vax moaned as he felt her cock swell further. It dragged against him as she pulled back, making him shiver, flesh tightening around her. Then moan again as she pressed back, pushing him more open than before, the added girth rubbing mercilessly against his sensitivity.

“I thought you might like it…” Keyleth mumbled shyly, and for that one moment it was Keyleth, gentle insecure Keyleth who was genuinely asking him. Still unsure if he liked it.

“Keyleth—“ Vax lost his voice in a moan, trailing off into a strangled “—fucking shit.”

“I knew it.” She sounded almost ridiculously pleased with herself, back to the tone of loving control, the gentle authority. “Knew you’d like taking a knot!”

Twitching her erection inside him so that the swell at the base of her cock rubbed against his G-spot. He could feel the knot rest inside him every time she thrust, the hot swell pressed down on him until he moaned, and dragged against the softened tender flesh of his entrance.

“Such a good boy,” Keyleth praised, bottoming out inside of him, and Vax bit down on his lower lip to stifle a moan at her words. “So good at taking doggy dick.”

With that final thrust she was too swollen to pull out, and she tested it with a jerk that made him sob, body locked around her. She relented without pushing any farther, stilling at last with her knot cupped within him, holding him rooted on her cock. He was trapped on her now, whether he liked it or not, trembling as she leisurely rolled her hips to continue shallowly thrusting, the knot brushing where he was sensitive.

“Isn’t he a good boy?” Reaching down, Keyleth locked her fingers in his hair, unceremoniously pulling him back into her arms, and exposing him to Gilmore. The new angle made Vax shudder, tightening around Keyleth’s cock as gravity helped her fuck him deeper, and he couldn’t stop himself from grinding obediently against her.

“You seem to have him very well trained.” Gilmore agreed.

“He’s so pretty getting fucked…” Keyleth murmured fondly in his ear, and she reached down to rub her hand over his stomach, massaging the slight bulge of his abdomen where her cock pressed him open. “The perfect bitch in heat...”

Vax moaned as he felt Keyleth spill deep within him at the end of her sentance, instinctively tilting his hips back to accept the release of her cock. Her thrusting finally faltered, stilling as the warmth of her seed began to fill him, spreading through his gut in a slow steady drain. Vax relished how it would look, reddening with embarrassed arousal as he imagined it: being stuffed full and slutty in Keyleth’s hands. The heat of her spend held within him by the girth of her knot, so that his body had no choice but to accept her release.

A low rich laugh filled the silence, and when Vax looked at Gilmore he was watching them, one hand idly stroking his own cock as he watched. Still wet with Vax’s saliva, and enough to make Vax shiver with arousal. Following the movement of Gilmore’s hand, and feeling lust for the member itch between his legs.

Eye’s also fixed on Gilmore’s hand, Keyleth dropped her hands down to spread Vax’s legs further apart, forcing him to fully display the slick wetness of his cunt to Gilmore, and Vax was eager to comply, exposing himself shamelessly. The darkened heat of Gilmore’s eyes ranged over his body, drawn downwards to the obscene spread of Vax’s legs, and Vax’s cunt pulsed as Gilmore’s eyes settled on it. He burned around nothing, aching to be filled, spreading his legs to invite Gilmore in. With the familiar low laugh Gilmore stirred, rising from the mattress and settling his hands on Vax’s thighs, his thumbs massaging circles into his skin. But he moved no farther, making Vax itch with need, hungry for the solace of Gilmore’s touch between his legs.

“My boy, you look absolutely stunning,” Gilmore declared, voice even and unchanged, if it were not for the deepening of his own lust, the pitch of his tone turning into a growl as he continued. “A woman’s body suits you…”

“Play with me…” Vax whimpered, more needy than before.

“How do we ask for things?” Keyleth hissed in his ear. Maneuvering as much as her knot inside him would allow, she gave her cock a shallow thrust into him, sending a stab of pleasure up his spine that made him groan.

“Please…”

“Still not exactly helpful.” Gilmore chided teasingly, pulling his hands away from Vax’s skin and wrapping one around himself again, a half grin lingering at the corner of his mouth that showed he knew exactly what he was doing to Vax. “How am I supposed to know what you’re asking me?”

“Gilmore please—“ Vax was blushing scarlet, the easy heat of Gilmore’s voice was quickly unraveling him, and it was difficult to articulate anything through the haze.

“I don’t know what you want my bird, unless you tell me.” Gilmore said, still unyielding and patient.

“Touch me—“ Vax was splintering as the words spilled in a rush, desperation forcing him to beg, and Gilmore was doing nothing to help him. He was giving in, reaching down to play with himself invitingly, and whimpering with how good it felt to expose it all. “Play with my clit. Make me feel good, please, please, I’m a dirty girl and I wanna come so fucking bad.”

“Well that was all I wanted to hear,” Gilmore chuckled fondly, shaking his head at Vax’s desperate rush. “Was that so hard to tell me?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, before he was gently brushing Vax’s hand aside, taking its place as his fingers traced over Vax’s clit. It was slow and experimental, a hesitant touch of exploration. But Vax’s clit, neglected for so long, was already slick and swollen under Gilmore’s fingers, flushed red and sensitive. The touch made him choke on a sob, unintentionally bucking his hips up to chase after the sensation.

Then Gilmore was bending farther, sliding down settle on the mattress, and Vax was unabashedly whimpering with need. Begging with his voice and his body, cunt slick wet and open, as Gilmore’s breath tingled across his flesh. So maddeningly close, but out of reach as Keyleth’s knot held him pinned and filled with the heat of her spend, and he rutted against nothing.

Bringing his eyes up to watch Vax’s reaction, Gilmore tilted his head to press a slow firm kiss against the burning skin on Vax’s inner thigh, making him sob with desperation. It was so torturously not what he wanted, doing nothing to assuage the blistering hunger of his body, only teasing him farther. With a mischievous grin at his desire, Gilmore turned his head to press his lips to the same spot on Vax’s other leg.

It made Vax shudder, as Gilmore moved inward, sliding all the way up to the broad inner muscles at the hip joint, pressing where Vax’s leg met the rest of his body. He could feel Gilmore’s breath on the folds of his cunt, making him throb with need, shifting restlessly. He was disgracefully wet, cunt glistening with slick, and he knew that Gilmore would be able to smell his arousal, the thought sparking a heady rush of stimulation through his body. Lips parting in a sudden show of aggression, Gilmore’s teeth sank down into Vax’s skin. The pleasure pain flooded Vax’s cunt with a scorching wave of lust, and he reached down to latch his hand in Gilmore’s hair with a shamelessly needy whine, tugging Gilmore toward his core and rolling his hips to invite him in.

At last Gilmore half relented, allowing Vax to draw him in, until he was hovering within inches of Vax’s cunt. Vax openly sobbed at the closeness, the bud of his cunt swollen and burning. Then finally, finally, Vax tipped his head back into the hollow of Keyleth’s shoulder as Gilmore tasted his clit, flicking over it with the tip of his tongue. The wet heat of Gilmore’s tongue on his inflamed tender bud, bringing a moan to his lips. Vax’s hips rose to grind his hardened clit against the broad heat of Gilmore’s tongue, open mouthed and panting, as he sank his hand deeper into Gilmore’s hair and pulled him in.

Gilmore growled against Vax’s flesh, low and predatory, the vibration sending a stab of pleasure through his clit. Tilting inward Gilmore painted a long heated stroke of his tongue up the slick throbbing length of Vax’s cunt, reaching his aching clit and rolling it in a circle. Keyleth hissed, her breath shuddering in Vax’s ear as his body reacted to Gilmore’s caress, clenching around the weight of her cock within him and his empty cunt spasmed around nothing. Another pass of Gilmore’s tongue had him shuddering, clutching blindly at Gilmore’s head between his legs, floating in a haze of burning solace.

“Gods you’re so cute Vax,” Keyleth taunted in his ear, “you’re such a needy slut, it’s adorable.”

Vax whimpered at her words, blushing scarlet at how strongly her words were getting him off, eroticized by the humiliation. She rolled her hips against him, shallowly thrusting her cock inside him, and the swollen bulge of her knot massaged firmly against his tender prostate. The heat of her seed filling him added to girth of her cock when she moved, sinking deeper within him as she thrust. He was trembling weakly now, moaning every time she shifted, and he felt her knot brush his sensitivity.

Between his legs Gilmore had shifted too, focusing on the bud of Vax’s clit under his tongue. He suddenly took it in his mouth, cupping the inflamed bud between his lips, rolling it under his tongue as he sucked. Vax’s inner flesh spasmed, pleasure coiling through his gut as Gilmore toyed with his clit, and tenderly pleasured him. And Keyleth still ground her cock inside him, the rich heat of her spend spreading deeper, her knot relentlessly stimulating him where he was responsive.

“D’you feel good?” Keyleth asked, as Gilmore’s teeth brushed against Vax’s heated clit. The only response Vax could muster was a weak moan, but it was enough to satisfy Keyleth. She reached down again, resting her hand on top of Vax’s, where he was still limply clinging to Gilmore, circling her cock inside him as she spoke. “We’re giving so much to you, maybe you should show us how good you feel…”

Vax couldn’t resist her, couldn’t resist either of them. The thrust of her cock, the weight of her seed in his flesh; the solace of Gilmore’s mouth between his legs, the warm embrace of Gilmore’s tongue around his aching clit. It was over the edge now, bliss rising within his cunt in a heated surge, and he was shaking through orgasm by the end of her sentence. Everything coming to a breaking point, as pleasure overcame his flesh.

The world turned to white static behind his eyelids, nothing more present than the overwhelming bliss that wracked his body. The throb of his clit under Gilmore’s attention, the molten thrust of Keyleth’s member in his ass, the spasming clench deep within his cunt, taking him completely. Vax moaned breathless and feminine, releasing a warm gush of slick in his climax, that Gilmore lovingly accepted on his tongue, and Keyleth hummed approvingly in his ear. As Vax obediently yielded to them both.

Keyleth kissed the side of his neck, and Vax tilted his head back to offer his throat to her, a sparkle of enjoyment running through his skin as her teeth and tongue tasted his pulse point. The velvet slide of Gilmore’s tongue and the leisurely thrust of Keyleth’s cock wringing him out, extended the climax. Both working him steadily through the aftershocks, holding Vax open, cunt wet and throbbing with pleasure, clit tender and full.

Finally it was more than he could endure, tipping beyond the edge of pleasure into overstimulation that made him whimper, beginning to flinch with the pain. It left him gasping with relief as Gilmore sat up, mingled with a sharp stab of disappointment as the warmth of Gilmore’s mouth left his clit. Gilmore looked almost unbearably fond, eyes traveling over Vax’s body, legs still spread obscenely wide, cunt shamefully wet after the climax, and his voice was glowing when he laughed.

“You’re right,” Gilmore said to Keyleth, looking down as his fingers traced through the slick between Vax’s legs, coming away wet and shiny. “He does look pretty getting fucked.”

“And you still haven’t finished yet...” Keyleth observed eyes dropping down to his member, and she gave it a nod.

“No I don’t suppose I have,” Gilmore said ruefully, looking down at himself, “the boy was so desperate, I suppose I couldn’t resist giving him a treat.”

“Well I’m not empty yet.” She prompted with a lazy thrust, knot still swollen as her cock continued to release spend. Vax hummed, trembling and uncoordinated, grinding faintly against her cock.

“I’ll need a moment then,” Gilmore said, sliding back off the bed, and away towards a chair at the edge of Vax’s vision. “If you could spare me for just a few seconds, I’ll get rid of a few things that would be in our way.”

As Gilmore vanished Keyleth wrapped her arms around Vax, encircling him in her grip as he leaned back against her.

“How do you feel?” She was so tender it made his heart ache, glowing with gratitude at her care. Vax couldn’t articulate words, and only hummed again, settling more firmly against her.

“You look so good right now...” Keyleth whispered in his ear as they rested, and her hand slid down to rub the fat of his stomach again as she praised him. “My perfect boy.”

Her hand made him shiver. And his skin was slightly taut against the pressure of her hand, so that he could feel how she filled him, slightly swollen with the weight of her spend resting within him. Keyleth laughed as she noticed the difference, the swell of his gut, pressing harder until he squirmed against the pressure. Her hand made him groan softly, enjoying the lazy heat of her seed, and feeling new slickness between his legs.

“Now then,” Gilmore said, sliding back onto the mattress, “I’m presentable at last.”

Clothes draped neatly over the back of the chair, Gilmore had finally shed his silken robes during the moment of their distraction, appearing back on the bed in all his sultry glory. Every inch of him exposed, muscular and perfect. An erotic canvas of darkened skin, interrupted only by scars, jagged lines laid across the flesh of his stomach and healed back together.

Vax couldn’t stop admiring, eyes drawn to every inch of Gilmore’s body. Taking in all the magnificence of the man before him, down to the cock he’d already tasted, and welcoming him in. But the desperation Vax felt before had faded. It wasn’t burning hunger that devoured him now, replaced with a perfect sense of security. The knowledge that every desire was going to be attended to, acknowledged and satisfied, turning him wet and open with gently throbbing desire.

“You know as a man gets older, he does start to wonder if he’s quite the same handsome fellow he used to be, but considering your reaction...” Gilmore remarked fondly, settling in the place on the bed that he had left. “I don’t think there’s any room for doubt that you at least find me very attractive. You look like a cat that got your proverbial cream, my bird.”

“Mmm, haven’t quite got the cream yet,” Vax couldn’t resist taunting, glancing up at Gilmore cheekily.

“Well...ah...yes, perhaps that was low hanging fruit...” Gilmore said, clearly struggling not to laugh as he schooled his features, until he finally mastered himself. “I should have considered my words more carefully I suppose, but in any event, your interest is appreciated.”

A moment’s silence hung between them, and Vax couldn’t maintain eye contact, attention inevitably drifting downwards. With shrinking hesitance Vax reached out to trail his fingers over the long blunted scars across Gilmore’s side. Tracing them as he gained confidence, and followed them carefully down, until he reached their jagged end, and his fingers stopped. A slow silent tribute that Gilmore accepted without a word, eyes growing soft and almost sad at the tenderness.

The desire to let his hand drift farther prickled at the back of Vax’s mind, holding his hand pinned over Gilmore’s hip, too hesitant to demand any more. Once again, finding the cliff, the desire he couldn’t voice. A frozen moment at the edge of all the bliss he had, risked against all the things he still wanted; a gulf of craving need, so much larger than all the satisfaction he’d been given already. It was overwhelming, and Vax couldn’t articulate it, left frozen on the brink with his hand hovering over Gilmore’s skin.

“He wants you...” Keyleth hissed breathlessly to Gilmore, voice loud in the absence of sound, as she wrapped her hands around Vax’s abdomen, and shouldered the voice he couldn’t conjure.

Gilmore bent in response, pressing into Vax as he hung motionless. One hand settled on Vax’s head, gently pulling him to bring his eyes up to Gilmore’s face, and the other hand reached firmly down to capture Vax’s frozen fingers. Connected like that, eye to eye, Gilmore silently dragged Vax’s hand down, moulding his fingers around Gilmore’s hardened member. Firmly granting permission, before his hand drifted away, and settled on Vax’s thigh.

A heated thrill ruffled through Vax’s body, as Gilmore wrapped the hand around his cock, desire traveling up his arm as he felt the heat under his fingertips. Hunger stirred within him, and he glanced down to watch himself as he hesitantly explored. Gilmore’s erection was leaking a bead of pre-cum, and Vax instinctively captured it under his fingers, spreading the slickness over Gilmore with a purposeful stroke.

The touch drew a half stifled growl from Gilmore’s chest, and Vax felt the hand on his thigh grip tighter into his skin, as the man in his grasp shuddered. Gilmore’s desire brought Vax back to life again, suddenly reviving completely, Vax reached up with his free hand to sink his fingers into Gilmore’s hair. Arousal kindling in his body, as he looked up at Gilmore’s face again. Breaking before Vax’s need, Gilmore yielded to the hand in his hair, letting himself go as he leaned down to meet Vax in a kiss. Something slow, deep, and unbearably loving. Vax whimpered before it, tasting himself on Gilmore’s tongue, and he offered himself up submissively.

He felt Gilmore shift forward, body finally drawing into him, and he tilted his hips up to welcome it, guiding Gilmore in with the hand on his cock. With Vax’s hand aligning him, Gilmore finally sank in, joining them together. The penetration of his cock slow, leisurely, and perfect, as he settled in Vax’s core at last. Resting himself within Vax’s flesh, where he was soft and open, ready to accept completely. 

It was almost overwhelming, more than expected, yet perfectly satisfying. Gilmore’s member added to the press of Keyleth’s seed, until Vax felt full to overflowing. With both Gilmore’s cock and Keyleth’s, Vax felt ready to burst, stuffed full and incoherent. And Vax couldn’t help but moan, used and slutty, turned on by the feeling. His cunt closing instinctively around Gilmore’s cock, feeling the throb of heat held within him. He rolled his hips experimentally, grinding against the fire sheltered in his flesh, testing the edges of himself as he did.

Prompted by Vax’s exploration, Gilmore slowly started to move, dragging carefully back until Vax’s body coiled around nothing but the tip of his cock. It ached to be empty, even Keyleth’s spend not enough without the heady overstimulation he’d felt before, not enough to stem the desire for Gilmore’s cock to rest deep within him. Then Gilmore thrust gently back, with a slow grind of his hips, as he opened Vax over again.

Feeling the walls of his cunt being parted left Vax speechless, groaning as Gilmore settled. He could feel Gilmore’s cock and Keyleth’s rubbing together through his vaginal wall as they moved, the tender inner flesh held between them. Both their heat, and both their love combined, as Vax trembled around them. Gilmore pulled away again, beginning to settle into his own methodic pace, leaving no room for anything else. The broad pressure of his thumb settled firmly on Vax’s clit, burning and eager, making Vax moan and arch up into the pressure as his cunt spasmed around Gilmore’s cock.

Selfishly demanding, Vax wound his arms around Gilmore’s neck, dragging himself up to take Gilmore’s lips. Letting Gilmore taste him, letting him feel it as Vax moaned into his mouth. Keyleth kissed the side of Vax’s neck, running her tongue up to the edge of his jaw, and finally pressed her lips soft and coaxing at the edge of Vax’s mouth.

Then it was traded kisses, as Vax was caught between them. Keyleth’s mouth demanding his devotion as Gilmore bent to lavish attention on his nipples, tugging with his teeth until Vax throbbed with pain and pleasure. Gilmore’s tongue in his mouth, as Keyleth sank her teeth into his throat. Keyleth biting into his lower lip until it burned, her hand dragging harsh and painful in his hair, as her come sank deeper into his flesh. Gilmore’s hands gripping into his hips hard enough to bruise, his fingers on Vax’s overworked clit, making him shake with the intensity of his sensation. And beneath it all Gilmore’s cock sinking deep into his core, and Keyleth’s swollen member taking him from behind, the fission of heat as they pleasured his flesh trapped between them, and Vax limply submitting to them both.

Vax came again, somewhere in the middle of it. With Keyleth’s cock swollen and releasing inside him, Gilmore’s member rubbing against the tender places within his flesh, as they both held him pinned. His cunt aching with pleasure, as Keyleth dug her fingernails into his chest, and Gilmore sucked hard and demanding on his pulse point. He sobbed, body shaking through the climax, whimpering weakly with how fucking good every second of it felt.

Coming down from the third orgasm, Vax could feel Gilmore’s rhythm beginning to falter, tripping unsteadily on the edge. Shaking through his own aftershocks, Vax shakily reached for Gilmore’s face again, drawing him in until they were mouth to mouth again. Passionate, and messy, desperation traded between them. Vax whined demandingly against Gilmore’s mouth, tugging on his lip, and he tilted his hips up to draw Gilmore deeper. He couldn’t have said anything if he wanted to, but he could beg with his body anyway, working his cunt around Gilmore’s cock. Silently coaxing for the climax and determined to make it good.

With a final thrust Gilmore broke, reaching orgasm with a punched out groan against Vax’s lips. As the broad of Gilmore’s hands gripped into his hips, so tightly that Vax knew he would have dark bruises for days, and thrilled with satisfaction at the thought. Gilmore’s member ground to a halt deep in Vax’s cunt, and Vax felt the molten heat of Gilmore’s seed release in his flesh. Vax moaned with arousal in response, weak and shaking after his own intense climax but still throbbing with pleasure, shuddering around the rich warmth of Gilmore’s spend in his cunt. Everything dragging to a halt, as they reached the jagged climax, and Vax’s flesh accepted the heat of come within him.

Gilmore’s mouth finally broke away, as he gasped shakily for breath, and Vax clung his arms around Gilmore’s neck. It made a moan catch in his throat, overwhelmed with the intimacy of the moment. Having them both, their love, and their devotion, and their come inside him. Keyleth’s arms around his body and her lips on his neck; Gilmore’s head in his arms, and Gilmore’s cock between his legs. It made gentle pleasure coil through Vax’s cunt, aching with the bliss of having them both, their heat holding him open, and their seed mingled in his gut. Softened by them both.

Fragile, staggering silence dropped over the room after the climax, labored gasps returning to normal as the passion faded and everyone regained their balance. Vax idly peppered kisses across Gilmore’s mouth as the man regained his breath, cock spent and beginning to soften. Keyleth fondly pulled her fingers through Vax’s hair, carefully soothing where she had been so harsh before, and Vax pressed into her gentle petting with a hum, lazy with contentment and the afterglow of sex.

Gilmore finally returned Vax’s coaxing affection for a moment before he pulled out, and his softening cock slipped from Vax’s core, leaving him loose and sated. Watching Gilmore’s member as it left him empty, kindled Vax’s desire again, but not in the same way as before. The heat was ebbing away, as satisfaction settled in, and all of Vax’s demanding need was fading with it.

But Vax was one to please, eager to serve, and he hadn’t done enough yet. Pressing after Gilmore, Vax tugged firmly at Gilmore’s arms until he yielded. And Vax dropped his head down, carefully taking Gilmore in his mouth as he began to clean Gilmore’s cock with his tongue. Slow, and attentive, as he quietly worked. For a moment Gilmore flinched away, like he was going to resist, but after the base instinct he caved with a chuckle of amusement, cupping the back of Vax’s head with one hand as he worked.

A moment after Vax settled, Keyleth finally stirred, pushing up onto her knees again, as her knot pulled him with her. She finally began to move her cock again, making him shudder with sensitivity as her knot pressed his tender spot again, but she was clearly working to pull out now. Tugging gently against the anchor of her knot, as the slow drain of her seed came to an end, and she too began to soften.

Vax passively yielded with a contented hum, letting her maneuver him however she liked, as he focused all his care on Gilmore. He could feel the fluid of Gilmore’s come beginning to leak from his cunt, mingling in with the slick mess of his own arousal between his legs, and he idly enjoyed the feeling. With a final careful effort, Keyleth’s knot pulled free of his body at last, the swell vanishing, as he was left empty. Open around nothing, void and aching.

As soon as Keyleth pulled out, Vax could feel the swollen weight of her spend beginning to leak out of his body. Heavy with seed, and twitching around nothing, as her come began to seep from his naked flesh. And her seed, no longer held by the knot, draining slick and warm between his legs made Vax moan with lingering pleasure, pausing to enjoy it. The warm, wet proof of her ownership, running from his stretched out hole, proving who’s bitch he really was.

Keyleth pulled him off of Gilmore’s cock with a hand in his hair, and shoved him flat onto the mattress. He tried to push up again, still driven by the need to serve her, intending to lick her clean like he’d done for Gilmore. But once she had him settled, Gilmore followed him down lounging next to him on the sheets and trapping him with an arm over his chest. And Keyleth, seeing that he was pinned, slid off the bed.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed that my dear boy.” Gilmore said, propping himself up on one arm as Keyleth moved across the room, so that he could look down into Vax’s face. “I’ve been waiting rather a long time to do that you see...”

“Gil...” it was all he could think off to say, made as speechless as ever in the face of the man before him, and Vax wondered if he would ever have any words when confronted with Gilmore. He found a silent answer instead, reaching down to touch himself, feeling the slick wetness of Gilmore’s come and Keyleth’s mingled between his legs, and the last fading throbs of desire through his flesh.

“That’s splendid,” Gilmore murmured, as if in response to something Vax had said out loud, “I was hoping you would.”

Crossing the room to fetch a rag and wet it in the water basin by her dresser, Keyleth brought it back with her, and settled between Vax’s legs as she pushed them out of her way. Her hands spreading his legs apart made him blush, even after all the indignities gone before, and he flushed red as he submitted.

He was a mess of slick and come when she exposed him. Keyleth’s plentiful seed in his belly, Gilmore’s semen in his cunt, and the wet slickness of his own climaxes all mingled between his legs. Still leaking the last of Keyleth’s come as he rested, limp and open, in the sheets. Keyleth giggled, as if she were a gleeful child that someone had given a piece of candy, instead of an arch druid laughing at how thoroughly fucked her partner was. And Gilmore smiled fondly, bending to smother Vax’s embarrassment with a kiss.

“Vax, you’re so fucking cute, I love it.” Keyleth declared fondly, carefully starting to clean him with her damp towel.

It made Vax flinch, overwhelmed and sensitive, but with something more than sensitivity as she worked. Something in her care, her gentleness, the tenderness in her eyes on his flesh, now that her own desire was spent. As if he was something precious and fragile, something perfect. It was the same speechless void he found in front of Gilmore, the same non-answer that made his throat close.

“Indeed, I’d have to agree with her. You look absolutely ravishing.” Gilmore accented, as he hovered over Vax, and thoughtfully brushed the hair out of his face by thin strands. “My bird...I don’t know if you realize how beautiful you are. You’re just completely oblivious, and it’s a perfect tragedy, because the rest of us can see but you...My beautiful, lovely boy.”

Vax whimpered. Looking up into Gilmore’s face, and submitting to Keyleth’s attentive care between his legs, resting here open and shameless between them. Something jagged caught in his throat, something sharp as cut glass in his lungs. Gilmore’s words were so earnest, and Vax was defenseless before them. And he was if he was exposed before, he was completely naked now, pulled open and vulnerable.

He couldn’t look at Keyleth between his legs, her radiance was blinding, it left him trembling and speechless. And he couldn’t look at Gilmore hanging over him, or he’d loose himself, directionless and terrified. Trapped and pinned under them, with nowhere to go and no where to hide, revealed in all his nakedness. Held down and confronded with the answerless question, the wordless void he couldn’t put a voice to.

“Gods, I love you—“ Vax gasped. It stabbed him in the chest, and he choked on a sob, Gilmore above him blurring dangerously. “I love you so fucking much, I do, you’re so good to me. And I feel so fucking good, and I don’t know how to give it back, and I can’t take it. I love you both, I fucking love you, I love—“

He had no more breath left to speak with, everything spent on breathless sobs that couldn’t form words. And the world was slipping, or maybe he was the one that was slipping, and that endless chant of _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ screamed without a voice in the back of his head. Because they were so good, and this was so good, and he felt so good. It was so good, and he couldn’t possibly deserve it, couldn’t accept it, couldn’t escape it. How overwhelmingly lucky he was.

Then Keyleth’s hands had paused, and she was pressing a kiss to his stomach, murmuring something incomprehensible against his skin. Her hands gripped firm and steadying into his gut, her fingers splayed out cool and soothing against his heated skin. Cupping his stomach where he’d been so swollen and heavy with her come before.

“We love you too Vax.” She murmured gently, resting her chin against his abdomen as she spoke, and still holding his gut under her fingers.

With the same care as Keyleth, Gilmore brushed the hair out of Vax’s face, leaning down to join their lips again, firm and real and overwhelming. His hand slid down to lightly grip Vax’s throat under his fingers, no pressure, no threat, but something possessive in it that Vax trembled before. Silent and unyielding, he spoke no words at all, with the hand on Vax’s neck he didn’t need any. 

And Vax was weeping in earnest now, shaken by how close and how good it all really was. Because he needed this. Needed to be owned, to be claimed, to belong. More than a need, it was something he craved. And he couldn’t possibly be good enough for them, couldn’t be more than a defective wind up toy, but they didn’t care. He needed them to own him, and they weren’t saying no.

The tears didn’t stop, and neither did they. Gilmore still silently stroked his hair, and Keyleth sat back up to clean him again. And just saying “I love you,” wasn’t enough, but he couldn’t find anything better, and he repeated it again and again. It was the one truth he could cling to really, expressed in a thousand different emotions. As Keyleth tenderly wiped him clean, and let her spell fade back into his old body, limp and wrung out. And Gilmore still silently stroked his hair. The chant wouldn’t stop, and all Vax could do was repeat it.

Finally he was cleaned, and Keyleth crawled up to join them, snuggling in next to Vax like he was the only thing keeping her warm. She possessively slung one warm over his chest, and Gilmore clasped one around his waist. Still holding him safe and submissive between them. Until sleep finally took him, and all the words had run dry, but one last fleeting thought.

_So fucking Lucky..._


End file.
